criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead In An Alley
The player and Emma go to the alley to meet Felix Felmon, a suspect in the previous murder of his own father. However, they find him stabbed in his throat, the murder weapon left next to the body, which happened to be a pizza slicer belonging to Trevor Kriasel, a friend of the victim. They later find a photo of the victim and two other people, Actress Tania Kalm and Billionaire Jordan Mile. Soon, they find a letter to the victim saying "Don't be late for work again!" by his boss, Quentin Olie. Not so soon after, they find fingerprints of Sam Lomin on the victim's body. After gathering all the evidence, the team knew Trevor murdered Felix. At first, Trevor denied involvement, but later admitted to the heinous crime. He said The Slaying Shadows hired a hit on Felix since he was starting to find out about the evil cult, so Trevor silenced him by putting a pizza slicer in his throat to make sure he wouldn't ever discover them. Judge Harry Wayun hated the motive, and offered a lower sentence in exchange for info about The Slaying Shadows, but Trevor turns down the offer and says he'll be killed if he even told a single bit of the info. For withholding evidence of a horrible cult and killing someone in cold blood, Harry sentenced Trevor to Life Inprisonment with no chance of parole. However, Trevor whistles and two agents come out from the crowd, holding guns while threatening to shoot anyone who tried to stop them for getting Trevor out of court. Emma sneaks up on one of the agents and takes his gun and puts the gun to Trevor's head, threatining to blow it off if the agents didn't drop their weapons. The agent without a gun surrenders, while the one with a gun shoots at Emma, but Emma dodges and puts a bullet into the agents chest, drawing blood and killing him. The cops then take away the agent that surrendered and Trevor. In the additional investigation, Jordan says he needs help finding his phone, which contained personal info and could lead to a big protest if taken by the wrong person. Emma and the player find the phone, but take a peak at the info on it, and find a video of President Carl Maskerman tied up by The Slaying Shadows, and immediately take Jordan in for questioning. After Jordan denies involvement, he says that he'll never tell a single thing about The Slaying Shadows, and the judge sentences him to 10 years inprisonment for withholding important info, allowing the player to play the next case. Victim: Felix Felmon Murder Weapon: Pizza Slicer Killer: Trevor Kriasel Suspects: Tania Kalm: Height: 5'6 Age: 25 Weight: 157 Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile: - _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Trevor Kriasel: Height: 6'0 Age: 25 Weight: 182 Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile: - This Suspect Eats Tacos _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Jordan Mile: Height: 6'3 Age: 25 Weight: 214 Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile: - This Suspect Eats Tacos _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Quentin Olie: Height: 6'3 Age: 47 Weight: 258 Eyes: Blue Blood: O- Profile: - _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Sam Lomin: Height: 6'0 Age: 25 Weight: 130 Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile: - This Suspect Eats Tacos _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Attributes: The Killer Has Name Initials T.K The Killer Is 25 Years Old The Killer Has Blue Eyes The Killer Has Blood Type A+ The Killer Eats Tacos